Aqueous emulsions of vinyl polymers are used as binders in adhesives, paints, pastes and coating materials. The adhesion of these emulsions after drying is not always satisfactory when in contact with mineral substrates, for example ceramics, bricks and glass. The film adhesion is, in particular, weakened when the use environment of the adhesive or other vinyl polymer based material contains moisture. The present invention is directed to improving the use properties of vinyl polymer emulsions intended for use as binders in ceramic tile adhesives. These adhesives are frequently used in high moisture environments, e.g. kitchens and bathrooms.